1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a slide rail assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Some slide rails used for mounting a server to a rack include a first rail fixed to a side of the rack, and a second rail fixed to a side of the server and slidable in the first rail, and the server is able to be drawn out of or pushed into the rack. Although this way is convenient for accessing the server, it is easy for the second rail to become disengaged from the first rail accidently, which could allow the server to fall and be damaged.